


Extasie Doth Unperplex

by xenokattz



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: And poetry., F/M, No really., Sorry?, Tentacles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenokattz/pseuds/xenokattz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of all, Clark loved Lois for not running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extasie Doth Unperplex

_This Extasie doth unperplex  
(We said) and tell us what we love,  
Wee see by this, it was not sexe,  
Wee see, we saw not what did move . . .  
\-- Excerpt from "The Extasie" by John Donne _

* * *

Most of all, Clark loved Lois for not running. Her breath shuddered over his shoulder, her hands slicked down his back. She kissed him, eyes open, and touched his face with a tenderness that felled him. No matter that she gave him that look daily. No matter that he returned it.

"More," she said, not in a whisper, because Lois Lane never whispered even when her life depended on subterfuge. And he gave her more because he could deny her nothing.

* * *

Kryptonians are so heavily telepathic that as infants, they imprint deeply upon their caretakers. So it was when the very young Kal-el fell to Earth and was welcomed by Jonathan and Martha Kent. He took what they wanted and shaped himself to be that perfect ideal-- blue-eyed, broad-shouldered, square-jawed, flawless. He didn't truly see himself until well into his training, when he finally learned see beyond external impressions. He ran, terrified.

* * *

She weighed less than nothing and could never have really pinned his main arms down never mind his whole body but he loved the feel of her draped all over him. He touched her with every possible square inch of his pebbled skin. She tasted of purples and whites, and smelled of sunshine speckling the field through a sycamore. Her breasts hung over his mouth; he licked them, pinched and caressed them; she moaned her encouragement. He encircled her legs, taking care to stroke the sensitive skin behind her knees before spreading them apart. As she writhed, she spread her wetness all over him, mingling with his own. His body rose towards the heat of her, every part stiff with the longing to touch and she let him, oh God, Lois, she let him, rubbed herself over each straining bit, took one into her mouth and sucked. His mind touched hers and through her eyes, he found he was beautiful.

* * *

The clumsiness and the glasses weren't all for show. Jor-el wanted Clark to become accustomed to his native form in order to better control his imprinted one. He learned what everyone else saw, what he himself saw, was nothing more than telepathic and telekinetic illusion. What the mind believed, the eyes perceived. What they thought they felt, the telekinesis created. Once he found his old body, he never quite felt right as a human.

Superman was a touch broader about the shoulders, his hairline arched, his jaw angular, his cheekbones sharp, his costume revealing a hard body. Clark Kent stooped, his shoulders rounded, his shaggy hair may have hidden a receding hairline, his face slightly jowled, his belly soft under ill-fitting clothes. Minute changes on the same template based on expectations, perceptions. Very few saw Kal-el. Even those were accidents when he couldn't quite balance his appearance with his powers. Many ran. A few froze in place, unable to comprehend the creature before them.

* * *

Candlelight flickered shadows in and around their bodies. Lois said she liked the look of his skin in candlelight; something about the patterns and textures.

"You're crazy for wanting to see me," he told her as he traced the dip of her spine down between her bum and up again to slip between the reddened slickness of her. He pressed against her clitoris and suctioned--

"Nnnngrh! Ahhh. God, Clark! You're crazy for putting up with me," she countered as she tugged on him.

"So really, this relationship--oh, my Lord-- is based solely on the fuh-fact that-- yes, like that-- no one else one Earth will have us."

"Yeah, pretty much. And the fantastic sex."

"That's a given."

"And we're crazy in love."

"Forever."

Clark kissed her, wrapped himself around her, clamped against her and thrust up, thick and glistening, her wails honey-thick and streaked with pink.

* * *

"There's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Let me guess: your powers disappear if you lose your virginity." Seeing genuine trepidation in his face, Lois led him to sit on the couch. "Honey, you're shaking. Give me your hands."

Clark offered them, took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"Hey. It can't be that bad. Unless you slept with Diana--"

"No! Gosh, no, Lois, I'd never do that."

"Dinah maybe?"

"Lois."

"Okay, okay, Bruce, right? No one can resist Bruce."

She was trying to ease his anxiety. He loved her so much his limbs curled under his skin. "Lois, you asked once how Kryptonians looked like humans. I never answered you. I want to now but I... I'm afraid that..."

Lois took his hands. She kissed his knuckles. "I love you, Clark. Sure, the hot bod is an extra bonus but even if you were a little green man, I'd still be crazy about you. Show me." When he shook his head, she stepped closer. "Show me."

She didn't run.

* * *

Candlelight looked good on her, too. Clark loomed over her, half-forgetting the shallow container of warm water he held. Her hair stuck to the pillow and against her chest. Scar tissue silvered her right knee from multiple falls. Moisture covered her, made her glisten like a polished jewel.

"Are you going to help me clean up or are you just admiring the view?" She arched one eyebrow, rose up on one elbow and reached out to tug on his nearest limb. Snaking it around her arm so the tip, with its many tiny cups, rested between her breasts, she scratched the sensitive red skin on the underside lightly. Clark hardened again even as several of his other limbs found their way to her. "You're sure?"

Red-violet rings marked her body in multiple parallel rows. Lois admired them and said-- demanded-- "More."


End file.
